His Personal Angel of Death
by drewLOVE
Summary: Isobel Lukes, AKA Izzie a 24 year old bartenter in new york turned the seriel killer pet. Following Sylar like a lost puppy. She will do anything he says with out question. Why does Peter know her like hes know her for years along with nathen and angela. What happened to the sweet tough little bartender in new york why did she become a killer and fall in love with the serial killer
1. HOMECOMING

This story is getting edit just a bit i like the first chapter but the second chapter needs to be redone which i will do soon im almost done with the 5th chapter and i added a new chapter in the middle.

Heroes Fanfiction

His Personal Angel of Death

Katherine Heigl as Isobel Lukes "Izzy"

"Run!" Peter yelling at the cheerleader. She tries to protest but he doesn't let her she takes off just as the dark figure sends the lockers at them. knowing peter can't hold him off her takes off to the cheerleader. The figure runs after him. turning down a hall way to the exit to see another figure this time of a woman walking after the cheerleader. the lights begin to flicker then start to explode as she walks by. Isaac's painting showed her with light white in her hand going after cheerleader. Save the cheerleader save the world. the white light appears in the girls hand just like the painting. Running and ducking trying to avoid the exposed wires and sparks and exploding lights with the killer close behind. The girl doesn't seem to notice or maybe just not care of peters advancement to her. grabbing the hood of her black hoodie exposing her long blonde hair that was neatly pulled up in a hair tie. startled she turns around as he pushes her into the wall knocking her to floor. the white light fads away as it shot the hallway blasting lockers and the classroom doors open. Peter still running to save the cheerleader but he look back at the girl.

"Izzie?!" whispering loudly in surprise as she smirks pulling herself of the floor. The man that killed Jackie runs past her roughly grabbing her for arm forcing her up quickly. Dragging her along only let her go once they get outside. Running up the steps to Claire and Peter. Izzie grabbing Peter by the hair yanking his face near hers.

"Hiya baby, Enjoy the show." whispering darkly into his ear. Sylar walking up to Claire holding is finger hovering over her forehead. Elbowing the blonde holding his hair he grabbing her arm pulling all of them except Claire off the side. The man instinctively grabs the Blonde helping him with his goals pulling her close to him as they tumble of the edge. Slam hard against the ground that should of killed all three of them if they were normal, but they were not they are special. Peter looking very dead in a pool of blood. Sylar stands up limping looking down at the girl gasping in pain from being shocked as her wounds heal up. Her mint greens eyes water from the extreme pain her body was putting her through. Glaring down at her as she holds out her hand he pulls her up. Taking off to the woods. hissing in pain as they run or she runs he limps. only to be stopped by a girl with short black hair. letting go of Sylar's arm only to be painfully pulled back to him. blushing her hair behind her ear he whispers something into her ear that nobody but her could hear. Nodding submissively he lets go of her and begins to raise his fingers up to slice Eden's head.

"You dont want to hurt me, neither of you do." the short hair lady says a strang feeling washes over the two. Sylar slowly lowers his hand while Izzie nervously backs up into his chest as Eden walks closer.

"Now both of you sleep." she adds with her voice sound odd, Sylar obeying falling to the ground into a deep sleep. a sharp pain of electricity shoots though Izzie brain holding her head in pain as Eden powers fail to work as her body tries to repairs her brain from Eden's compulsion.

"Isobel sleep!" Eden yells in the same odd voice. the pain worsens as the energy appears in her eyes collapsing to her knees uselessly tugging on Sylars arm trying to waking him. tears running down her tan face failing to block out the pain as HRG runs up with gun in hand.

"Sleep!" Eden tries again. barrying her head in her hands painfully pulling her hair. Yelling out in pain she looks up as HRG and Eden with intense rage easily shown in her eyes along with her pain. Eden quickly clutches at her heart with her face contorting with extreme pain as her life force is being ripped out from her body. Noah Bennett cocks his gun pointing at Isobel's head. A sinister yet very painful laugh comes from her.

"Stop now! Sleep!" Eden screeches out for one last time causing Izzie yelp before she finally passes out from the toucher her body was putting the young girl though. Eden obviously weakened supports herself against the nearby tree. Noah walking over to her holding her arm to help her walk as the Haitian comes out from the shadows.

"Why the hell was her power working perfectly fine." Noah hisses at the Haitian as he goes over to the to sleeping murders. Eden quickly regaining her strength seeing as Izzie had no time to cause extreme damage to Eden.

"She is an energy manipulator we underestimated her ability seeing as she is with him now. she most likely broke down the block quickly. " The hating responded in a nod confirming Eden's accusation as HRG let go of her walking over to the two on the ground. staring down in discussed looking up at the Haitian.

"Lets get them back to Primatech now. we dont know how quickly she will wake. We need to find out why she is the only one with ability he hasn't killed"


	2. PRIMATECH

Chapter 2

Izzie Pov

Loud banging filling my ears jolting me awake. wincing as I try to push myself of the cold floor with a major headache. opening my eyes before quickly shutting them from the bright light. the banging continuing making my horrible headache worsen. Squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I can while I push myself up enough to sit. I feel like I got hit by a car again, and trust me that is not fun the basterd that hit me died though. Putting my hand up were i felt the lights energy was slowing opening my eyes only to a squint my hand only helping little bit. Taking slightly what my surroundings were like he taught me. I can tell I'm in a white cell like place. my eyes trying to focus of the window and the man looking at me with kinda longish salt and pepper hair for an older guy. The man doesn't look filmlar at all. Sylar would laugh at me for not knowing who he was if we really have met him before. Looking up at him as the light stops hurt my eyes. Probley looking weak I'm not weak. trying to stand up only to fall back down. What happened yesterday.? looking up at the man with cerocity. I can tell he's noticing it seeing as he is now smirking at me. I think hes mistaking my ceosity as confusion but that can work to my advange to find out where the hell i am and where he is too. he told me never to rely on anyone so i cant expect him to save me. rolling my eyes seeing how the man is observing like he just won some prize the only prize he won was a one way ticket to death. glaring at him causing him to laugh at me. He pressed a button near the window.

"I see your awake now Isobel, I'm Thompson." saying with a smile. My glare intensified. He continued to smirk at me. Looking up at the light smiling they think they could keep me here with all this energy just flouting around. Even with himself just watching Life forces are so strong and powerful i could get out of here with just that. Looking back at him with my very own smirk. His smiles slightly faltered he might have not noticed but i sure did. Just by reading his energy i could tell he was nervous even though he faked not being so well. Knowing he's scared lets me have control. might not have the physical advanted but i sure as hell have the mental one. He presses the button again.

"I'm sure you have question on where are you, or were your lover is, but first things first Isobel what do you remember from last night.?" my smirk fell as he said troughs words. Laughing at my stupid reaction. He still doesn't have the upper hand here just i just need to let him think it like play possum. Nodding my head no because honestly I dont really know i remember what we did before we left for the high school. A smile forms happily on my face as I touch my lips remembering what his lip felt like against them. A half giggle escapes my lip remember his hand freely roaming my body.

"What do you remember Isobel." He said with more force. changing mood quickly glaring at him. What did i remember after that great night. still happy with memory as well as many others of though perfect memories. I remember after that we got into the car I got steal to drive to get the girls power. what if we got into an accident and that's why we got caught. What if he's not ok he would never let me get caught unless he got killed caught or just was to high of a risk to get me, but he knows I can get out on my own. He better be ok if he's not i will kill everyone in this place. I can tell am test his short patience's but not talking.

"What do you remember Isobel. If you dont tell me now I will go and kill him right now!" Pressing the button his voice echoed though the white cement cell. Hes alive they better not touch him. Pushing myself off the floor not caring about the pain.

"Where is he!" slamming my hands on window. If he won't answer my question he won't get any from me. Thompson smiles at my reaction as a man with horn rimmed glasses comes in along with a short haired girl they both look extremely filmir. I need to know. I must know. shutting my eyes bracing from the pain i know will come. I've only tried this 2 times it still hurts a lot but the more i practice the less it will till nothing like most of the other stuff i can do. feeling the light energy move to the brains of the three people. I must know why i feel like I've seen them before. feeling the panic in the people in the room energy. He told me how the brain worked I pry it. slightly opening my eyes seeing the Horn rimmed glasses guy point the gun at the short haired girl and Thompson un able to move. Moving back feeling the blood running from my nose trying wipe it away but just end up smearing it.

"I'm controlling the energy that passing through your _tiny _brains having full and total control**cerebrum voluntary motor skill portion. Now that question is out of the way. Here my question and just might want answer or you mister horn rimmed glasses will shoot Mr. Thompson and Ms. shorty, and also answer quickly cause if i think anything the sounds like shoot her it might just happ.." my smile widens as Horn rims shoots right above shortys head. She yulps. **

** "See my point." smirking at them moving back watching my handy work play out. The head ache worsens a bit. having this much energy inside me has as much disavangns as avenges like i can't die. It's like if i die i have another life. Life energy is the most powerful i will have it from the people who dont play the game right.**

** "You dont have to do this Izzie. My name is Noah Bennett and that Eden." He did not just say Izzie. Nobody but him gets to call me that. Nobody. wiping the blood that won't stop coming still failing. the light final dies. so does my control. Bennett pockets his gun.**

** "sedate her NOW!" he yells as doctors run in with needles. My blooded smile widens as they come in. there just going to die. on nurse injects me only to be fried with energy. the effects of the needle ripple out though my body. **

** "I wont.. Have done.. T-that." slurring my words as the substances takes immediate effect, but it does not bother me because the girl that injected is now dead on the floor. stumbling to the wall to support myself.**

** "My blood is l-like water and electricity i-its like p-puting a hairdryer in bath tub and sit..." collapsing to the floor the world fads away. I remember.**

Feeling weak once again. he would be so disappointed at this. he taught me better than this. the drugs affecting everything the energy is a blur hears is impossible to focus on and vision too. moaning trying to get up only find my hand is handcuffed to the table.

"You are not getting out anytime soon Izzie" Bennett's voice says but i can barely see him. rolling back to my back. letting out a airy laugh.

"Yes i will, and y-you know it." Laughing and also feeling the effects wear off. Finally having the luxury to see Bennett I can see his smirk falling believing i cant. Oh if he only knew what Sylar said to me hours and hours im guessing before.

"Why do you think he kept you alive Izzie." saying while smiling. his eyes show much curiosity. At the name Izzie my muscles tense as i try junking my arm up to hit him. I already know why he can't without dying.

"Hes using using you Isobel. How do you go from a bartender in New York that everyone love to sadistic murder.? I'm just wondering Isobel." He adds on. I just might as well till them. Slowly forcing my eyes on his slightly whimpering at the tightness of the cuff.

"He can't kill me without dying. I transfer energy i control i move i use it.." Pausing to add some suspends to the drama and Smiling at his smile failing slightly.

"Store it inside me." Yelling it as loud as i could laughing . His smile fades all together as learns the true meaning behind that statement. He shows to much emotion.

"I have enough stored energy to keep half New York City power on for 8 hours all New York for just 4 hour pretty amazing huh.?" right them he gets a call. I can't here the other guy but i can hear Bennett. my face pales at his words.

"He's dead. I'm coming." His face fills with glee and excitement along with happiness while I feel dead. He walks up to the table lean in. my eyes begin to water. He's not dead. No he's not.

"Lies." shaking my head furiously no he's not. Bennett smile widen as he's walks out leaning me alone in the dark.

20mins later

Nothing. thats what i feel. Nothing. Im not upset nor mad. I cant feel the engrey eather. No plants or animals or even people. Nothing. Death thats what this is like. I can't even feel the life force engrey that i keep I feel so alive but now I dont feel it. I hate it but really i dont. a piercing ear shattering sound rang though the halls and my cell. Alarms. Someones escaping. The alarms voices is saying. Good for them. Sylar's dead and I have no one now. No one to care about me. Im so alone. They let him die they killed them they broke the rules of the game. I must fix the game. The game needs to be played right. Thinking about the engrey i let it back in. Feeling the alarms and lights and people running about to find the lucky escapee. Sitting up with the drugs fully gone. Tugging at the cuffs realizing they arnt going to move. fumbling though my hair that was now a messed up pony tail I pull out bobby pin. Messing the bobby pin into the lock of the cuff easily unlocking them. quickly staighting out my white tee shirt and white pants they have me in. Running over to the key pad putting my hand on it frying controls easily walking out looking over i see him with his usaul smrik plasted on his face


	3. Bennetts

chapter 3

In Claire's room sat the two escaped serial killers Sylar dressed in primatech clothing while Izzie in white tank top, blue jeans, with brown boots. Izzie spiraled crossed the bed picking at her split ends of her hair smiling at sylar petting the dog, and talking to it now making Izzie laugh. Sylar looking over at the her rolls his eyes as she laughs even harder. Notice of the front door opening following someone enter the home quiets Izobel.

"Mr. Muggle!" the woman's voice echoing though out the house. Izzie getting out of the bed walking over to Sylar who is now standing.

"Mr. Muggles so that's your name." He says petting the puffy dog. Both hurrying down the stairs to the living room Izobel laying down on the coach letting Sylar handle the situation like he told her earlier. An older dark blond hair woman walking into the kitchen jumps slightly seeing the mysterious man holding her dog in her home only guessing he broke in along with the girl lying on her coach. holding the house phone in her hand backing up in the counter.

"Who are you, both of you." Sandra demands. Izzie sitting up looking her with her doe eyes and show stopping smile. Sylar smiling still holding Mr. Muggle smiles nodding his head taking a step forward.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I'm Sylar work for your husband, and I was just stopping over when i saw this little guy wondering in the street." Sylar putting on his southern acting voice. Izzie sighing rolling her eyes falling back down on the couch. Annoyed he forgot about her again. Sylar looking back her shaking his head at her childish actions. Izzie noticing gets up walking over to Sandra only to be stopped by Sylar hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Irene, His girlfriend." Izzie smiling ignoring Sylars death glaring that she knows he's giving her as lets go of her shoulder. Izzie extending her hand putting on a fake bubbly personality. Sandra shakes her hand smiling. Izzie goes to sit back down on the couch and lets Sylar handle things once again. Sylar joining her on the couch she lays her head on his lap. looking up at him biting her bottom lip. Sylar raising his eyebrow at the girl laying on him. Sandra looks at what she thinks is a couple smiling thinking they are cute.

"Would you like some coffee Irene, Sylar.?" Smiling as she grabs the cups pouring them coffee before she gets there answer. Sylar answering for the both of them. Sandra coming back as Izzie's sitting back up handing them here coffee. both nodding a thank you.

"Now you tell me who left the door open. Claire or Lyle so i can tan there asses. " Sandra says causing both Sylar and Izobel laugh little which was faked. Mr. Muggles starts to lick Sylar's laces on his shoes making Izzie put her feet on the couch protecting her new favorite shoes she just stole on her way over to the Bennets home. Sandra getting the dog to stop and commenting how the dog just discovered shoe laces. Sylar gets up fallowing Sandra to the kitchen nodding back at Izzie. Nodding in understanding she get up quietly rounding the other side. Smirking as Sandra fails at sounding calm as she insisted on calling her husband. Flicking his hand sylar sends the phone to the wall. Sandra scared tries to run up sylar sends her into the glass cabinet. Izzie knelling down to her lights start to flicker as a bright white ball of energy appears in her hand like before at the high school.

"Now are we going to have to this the hard way Sandy because I was just beginning to li.." the front door swinging open reliving both Noah and the Haitian shooting Sylar you run to the kitchen out the door along with sylar.


	4. Zane and Katherine

Chapter 3  
Zane & Katherine  
So I'm thinking i right better stories in the 3rd person so 3rd person now.  
Waking up in a dark motel room. Izzie slightly panicking, looking around realizing she is now alone. whipping the tan blankets of herself slightly shivering as the cold air hit her tan skin. Quickly darting for the bathroom in desperation hoping the man she spent last night with was in there. Being alone is the thing that scares Isobel Lukes the most in this world, and she is scared of very few things. The door to the bathroom being slightly open Izzie's slender fingers wrapping the silver knob pulling it the rest of the way. a relaxing sigh leaving her mouth seeing the dark haired man she was looking for. Shirtless with his hair slightly damp from the shower he took minutes before Isobel woke up. A smile forming on both of the Psychopaths faces upon Isobel entrance. Setting her hands on Sylar bare back who was now smirking down at the curly haired blond.  
"I thought you left me." her smooth slightly shaking voice breaking the silence that is hovering in the room. Its not a bad silence is was actually a very nice silence. Her words adding on to his smirk knowing that the thought of him leaving terrified her. He knows she would do anything for him. She is a smart girl he knows that to along with their common thirst for power. That's what drew him to her begin with. He can see how broken she is, but he can also see how special she is to. Looking down at short little blonde in front of him watching her every movement. Izzie pressing her body against his back leaving a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. Roughly gripping her wrist pulling ecstatic blond in front of him kissing her causing her to giggle as he pushed her against the bathroom counter. with one hand on her slim waist with the other gripping her hair. Pulling back while smirking down at her they slowly moving out of the bathroom. Shoving the giggly girl on to the bed grinning at him as she bounced on the mattress.  
"Don't count on it yet sweetheart." saying before pouncing on her.

Zane Taylors house  
walking up to the little grey house which homed Mr. Zane Taylor and his red haired geeky girlfriend Katherine Rhoades. Sylar knocking on the door smiling as a chubby blonde hair man nervously opening the door only enough to see his face. Izzie on the other hand was raising her eyebrow at the man actions. Zane looking tired and scared because of his shaking the dark bag the hung from his eyes.  
"Who are you." His studdery voice failed him as he was trying not to sound so scared. The corners of Izzie's lips curling slightly.  
"I'm Dr. Suresh , and this is my girlfriend Isobel. We're here to help." Izzie reconizing the voice he was putting on his acting voice she likes to call it. Zane looking conflicted finally opening the door. Izzie stuggling to hide her discused as she obverioed the room. Plastic covering everything with colored blobs and puddles of water all over the place. The red headed girlfriend Katherine walked into the small living room looking quite mad at the people in her home.  
"Zane! I said no guest! Not with everything going on with us.!" Katherine yelling angerly at her boyfriend. Both Sylar and Izzie's eyes light up in excitement realizing the girl has an abilty too. Turning around to the two guest in her home glaring at them as she walked over to the front door opening it.  
"Out! Now!" Katherine yelling again. Izzie rolling her eyes as Zane was trying to reason with her. Looking up at Sylar who is sharing the same expression as herself she glances back at the aruging couple which surprising ending up with Zane winning.  
"Show us then we can help you." Izzie stating walking up to Katherine placing her hand on her for comfret as they both showing there abilities Katharine's freezing and Zane melting. Sylar grinning as he looked over at Izzie.  
"Sit down and look pretty I've got this handle."


	5. Meet the New Zane Taylor

Meeting the New Zane Taylor

waiting in the kitchen for Mohinder to arrive Izobel wandered her way into the kitchen. side stepping the two bloody bodies while poring herself some Earl Grey tea Katherine was offering before her untimely death. Izzie bringing the black steaming mug to her lips Sylar snatching the mug from her hands smirking at her irritated expression as he told a sip of the Tea. Izzie rolling her eyes arm going up to take her tea from the thief with a miscevious grin on his face watching her pathetic attempts at get her tea back. Groaning in frustration as he was moving the cup just out of her reach each time she was trying to grab it. Finally with one last pathetic unsuccessful attempted to get the mug back showing once again failing. anger filled the little blonds face showing she was having enough. Sylar grin widening was cut short by the little blond smacking him across his face. It wasn't hard but it did not make him very happy. Raising his eyebrow at the fuming blond dumping the tea in the sink.

"Seriously!" Izzie yelling as her tea went done the drain there silent fight quickly ending. Opening her mouth to respond to at his silence and his eye rolling but stopped when the doorbell rang. Fully know it is Mohinder the blond walking around sylar making her way to the door like Sylar told her to do when Mohider arrived. Opening the door reveling the son of the man that ruined her Izzie holding in her rude witty comments she is more than willing to say but Sylar would be pissed if she did so she keeps them to herself.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Suresh Zane contacted me you must be Caitlyn." The doctor saying while making his way inside holding a confused expression seeing all the plastic on the floor with the melted blobs and water on the plastic. Izzie rolling her eyes at Suresh's mistake if he expects people to listen to him he should have the decency to remember the people's names. Putting on the fakest smile ever she walks over to him.

"Katherine, but close enough." Smiling as Mohinder takes a seat. 'Katherine' walking to the bedroom to get 'Zane'. Much to Izobel's surprise Sylar looked quite good in Zane's Clothes. Sylar walking up to her slowly backing her up against the door. Izobel to the boring lamp strange interest as she refused to look a Sylar. Bring his hand to her chin forcing her to look up at him a smirk appeared on his face as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. leaning in thinking he was going to kiss her her breath held in her thout but then embarresment of red filled her cheeks as his hand turned the knob for the door. Stepping back of the door Sylar leaves the room happily leaving the servely embarrested Izobel behind.

"Dr. Mohinder Suresh you must be Mr. Taylor." Mohinder says Sylar smiling as he grabbed a toast on the counter Mohinder looks at him confused but he lets it go.

"Yes, and Katherine should be leaving soon she wants to go the mall with friends." Saying the end a bit to loud. Sylar didnt really want Izzie there at the moment seeing as she wasnt do anything he said, and each time they failed the goals when she didnt do as he asked. Izzie still in the room going though Katherine shoes finding a pair of black platform heel putting them on as she over hears sylar. Rolling her eyes getting up giving herself a once over. Liking the dark blue pants and light blue off the shoulder sweater she opens the door the living room. Walking out over to Sylar smirking at him.

"I canceled last night when you called Mohinder I thought you would need someone babe." Patting his face lightly giving him a peck on the cheek. Walking into the kitchin making some tea letting Sylar and Mohinder talk. Izzie toning out most the convosation ears purk up a bit hering the words Katherine doesnt have an abilty coming out of Sylar's Mouths then the Tea pot starts going off. Sylar walking in handing Izzie a DNA swab pointing down at Zane.

"So i just wipe on the inside of my mouth." Sylar yelling though the doorway seeming like he asking a question but in truth hes just telling Izobel what to do. Handing him back the DNA cue tip sylar hand it back to Mohinder.


	6. Six Months Ago

Chapter 6

You get to learn about Izzy past today well some of it but its cool :) I hope its not was except at all :)

Six months ago

The light poring through the light metal blinds into the warm colored room. The apartment and the room was very polish and clean. Over all the apartment was very inviting place that could of only been decorated by the girlfriend of man that owned it. If he was alone to decorate it would probley be more dark and scary more than anything. In the tangled mess of grey blankets and sheet laid a shirtless dark hair man. As the light moved closer and closer to his tan face he started to stir. A light laugher muffled by the walls was barely heard in the room the man slept. A half an hour went by before the man started to wake. Opening his brown milky eyes his eyebrows furrowed as if he wasn't seeing something that should be there. quickly sitting up straight he could finally take in the smell of honey smoked bacon and coffee filling his room. Bushing the messy fringe from is face he moved to the the door that helped muffle the sound of giggle earlier before. his hands touching the cold metel opening it slowly the door reliving a long haired blond who was obavisly struggling at the simple task of flip bacon. The grease from the bacon sizzling and popping up burning the frustrated blond. The dark haired man moved to lean agianst the couch putting a hand over is mouth failing at hiding his amusement of his girlfriend failure at cooking bacon, but more so cooking in general. That beautiful blond could never cook to even save her life unless it cookies, muffins or even brownies but other than that she sucked. hearing the noise behind turning from what she believe to be burning death trap her frustration left her face as a loving smile appeared. taking of the oven mitt she had on her hand to try to protect herself from the evil grease she toss it at him at laughing she pointing at him trying to imitating which also failed. Even though a happy grin held on her face you could see the sadness and depression the hid behind her light hazel eyes that nobody noticed not even her loving boyfriend.

"Its not funny." she laughed but she tried not to. Still amused at his pretty girlfriend he kept silent as he stepped forward grabbing her pale face in his soft hand. Grinning lopsided down at her he kissed her softly. Pushing her out of the way he continued the cooking she started. The girl rolling her eyes moved around the golden brown granite counter topped island taking a seat at one of its black metal chairs. Watching her boyfriend flipping the bacon with ease. Smiling at him with her chin resting on her hand he knew she was watching him seeing as he looked up at her every 5 second. Finally after finished cooking the rest of bacon and grabbing two white poroline glasses from the cabinet he poured them both coffee. Holding both cups in his right hand he picks up the plate of bacon gesturing the girl over to the brown leather couch. sitting down he hand her the coffee snatching it she also steals a slice of bacon.

"So Izzy what brought on the idea of you cooking and actually succeeding at making bacon this more?" He said looking at his girlfriend who is now cuddling up against him holing her cup of coffee in her both hands. Her smile seamed to widen at his sentence. So returning the favor he smiles back. He couldn't help but to smile at her the girl could walk into a strangers funeral and make everyone smile she was that great of a person. the girl sat up putting her coffee on the table she looked at her boyfriend she was happy on the outside but on the inside deep down she knew she wasn't. The happy bubbly girl that everyone saw never really existed to her but she put on the same acted every day for the hope of someday really feeling that way. Some people would tell her its childish to have this hope but to her hope is strong because it is really hard to hold to hope.

"Well Peter today you officially graduated med school and that is something i can only dream of graduating right now baby." The blond whose name is Izzy looks at her 3 year long boyfriend Peter Petrelli. Peter raised his eyebrow when she said Baby he knew she always hated babe and baby pet names he gave her sometimes so she called him them too. Izobel knew Peter all her life as the Lukes and Petrelli's were very good friends. Izzy moved on to Peter's lap as he snaked his arms around her waist. He moved the hair from her neck kissing it softly.

"Is that so." he mumbled into her neck. she giggled as his kiss start more rougher. then her moved away from her neck and sign. Izobel crunched her eye brows in confusion turning to look at peter held the bridge of his nose and shut eyes tight. Once he reopened his eyes he let his figure fall from his face. Izzy looking at him still very confused.

"My mother called today telling me she invited your mom to the party tonight." Izobel's eyes widen at his sentence and quickly got of him clearly freaking out. She had spent all more cleaning the apartment and spent the last week buying food and drink and just getting the party ready for today, and she cant even be at her own apartment that is holding the party she created. Walking over to the kitchen phone she grabs pressing the number on phone with her bright blue nail polish fingers. Peter walking up to quickly grabs the phone from her hand holding it just out of his reach. Jumping to get it back she stops knowing she is not going to win. Izzy stepping back from Peter crossing her arm glaring at the man who took the phone when she was trying to call her boss to see if she could come to work today know it was understaft on a busy night.

"You are not going to work today Iz. Why can't you just try to talk to your mom. " Peter immediately regretting the question seeing the angry that headle in his girlfriends face. Izobel held out her hand for the phone really not in the mood to fight but knowing it was eraventable that she will snap on him, but Peter didnt back down still holding the phone away from her.

"Give me the phone Peter!" She had enough of the silence fight but peter still held the phone away. He wanted her more than anything to be there tonight. The lights in the house drastically flickered but quickly returned to normal it was a common thing in the Petrelli Lukes home. He did not want repeat of the last 3 years of her canceling plans for work or to study for med school she wanted to become a neurosurgeon and study was a good thing but canceling her plans for lunch or dinner with peter and his mom just because Julianne was going to be there or other events like his parent anniversary party they had she didn't go to any of them because Julianne and he was tired of it.

"No Izobel. I'm not giving you the phone. Tell me why you want come because I'm tried of you canceling because of Julianne." He raised his voice little but did not yell. He rarely yelled at her maybe raised his voice to say he was being serious about something like now but he rarely yelled. Izobel still extremely angry walked to the bedroom but halfway there she turned around trying not cry, but she was very good at not cry when she felt like she was. Iz let out a breath laugh as she shook her head. Both staring into each other's eyes she could see how he felt hurt, angry, and mad. He also saw the same traits in her eyes but he could never truly see all she felt in this moment.

"She disowned remember Peter you were there so was your mom as she screamed at me telling me i killed my dad telling me I was a monster, that she hated me, and never wanted to see me again. That was my 18th birthday Peter I'm positive I'm going to work tonight." Izobel saying complete sarcastically. the lights flickering barley. Peter remembered that day she lived at the Petrelli home from 6 months till she had enough money on her own so she could pay rent. That when she got the job at Joe's just since she was 18 you cleaned dishes. Angela loved Izzy but she knew her ability and was always wary of her, but when Izobel turned 21 she became a bartender. She started Med school with Peter when she was only 20 years old that's when they started dating. now on her 3rd year of med school she paid for that all on her own without her mother and her stupid money which she had a lot of. At Izobel's words something snapped in Peter.

"You dont come tonight Izzy were done." That was It for him, and he didn't seem to regret saying it either. Izobel's face changed quickly as really struggled at not crying. A couple fell from her eyes looking away from her now Ex-boyfriend because she would not become tonight even if that was ultamtion. Nodding her head she looked back at him tear visible on her cheeks.

"Fine ill get my stuff out now." Peter looked at her sadly as she packed not fighting for her back once. She only packed up she clothes and shoes some jewelry but left anything peter ever got her except the jewelry it was her whole collection pretty much. Leave all her necessity except her toothbrush and deodorant have Peter deal with the rest all her stuff fit into 2 suitcases 3 years of her life and only 2 suitcases was all the proof she had left. She called her friend Addison a girl from med school to come pick up her bag from the bar and asked if she could move in with her and Cristina Addison other roommate. She had an extra room since they lived in a 4 bedroom house on the upper east side. Cristina, and Addison were fine with it. Izzy made her way out side both suit cases in hand as she walked her way to the train station. After her 20min right to Brooklyn she got off making her way to Joe's only to run into something. The blond fell back dropping both luggage and a briefcase but she didn't have one making it the thing she ran to. The thing turning out to be a man tried to stop her from falling but he failed. Landing on the cold sidewalk the man she ran into held out his hand offering to help her Pretty girl who fell. Izzy grabbing his briefcase of the ground as she got up handed it to him. He was pretty cute in a smart kind of way he was different she liked different never normal. Peter was different but his brother who used to like her but she never gave him a second glance Nathan wasn't special to her but Peter was. Izobel wanted to be special but she knew she couldn't she just never found away to play the game right. To her life was a chess game you always play 10 steps ahead of everyone else always knowing what they were going to do. Izzy just thought she was play the game right but as today events it showed she was not. The man in front of her had dark brown hair neatly put back he also had glasses on while wearing a sweater vest. He probley looked like any normal person to anyone else but Izzie could tell he was different she could just tell like she could feel it. She always knew how people were like what they were feeling she could see same with plants and animals pretty much anything that had power she could just sort of feel it but she always felt since she was little, but it got worse when her dad died. They were auguring how she could be better and special if she had tried instead of partying. She was a 16 year old teenager of course she drank and went to parties other teens had at their parents beach house or summer homes. As the augured she just could see him and knew what he felt he felt scared but he hid it she never why but he did then he died and Izzie felt different, she felt better , and stronger.

"I am so sorry here." Handing him his case. He smiled back her to her it was the nicest smile she had ever seen so could help smile to. He apolized back to her helping her with her bags. she looked into his almost black eyes she saw the same thing she felt on the inside sadness longing to be someone more. He was just like her two different people on the inside there one on the outside is someone they let everyone else see. She could tell he felt remorse for something but she couldn't never know what unless she asked.

"Moving.?" He raised one his large eyebrows in curiosity as to why she had to suitcases. Izobel wondered what everyone thought seeing her with two suitcases. She was thinking about ignoring him being one of though mean New Yorkers but she changed her mind.

"Broke up with my boyfriend this is my last 3 years all in two little suit cases." she said still irradiated at the idea of 3 year just fitting into two suitcase that were not that big maybe a medium sized one the one you give to your kid when you go on vacation while you take the nice big one. He smiled sadly at her.

"But whatever. My names Izobel but people call me Izzie." she says out of know were. they stand in the middle of the sidewalk as the New York commuters scowl at them for not moving as they go around the man and Izobel. Notice that they start to walk away from each but he tell her his name which is Gabriel.

Izobel finished cleaning up the bar grabbing the keys to lock up the bar. She made alot of tips tonight it got around quick she was single now to all the guys that regularly visit. walking out the door she takes the key and locks it test the knob as it doesn't turn she begins her walk to Addison she should be back in the UES in an hour or so. She thought about the sheer about of what she thought was Energy it was feeling different the past couple of weeks like she could move it if she wanted to she tried a couple time only to fail and think she is crazy ,and in no way she could every be that special. but the next day she would look at the plant she tried it on it was death and she always feel a little different stronger like she could learn to play the game right or something. looking at her watch it was it was 1am it was weird time to be closing a bar even on it busiest days and it New York why would a bar close at 1am, but that what her boss the owner Joe said so she did. Looking up from her watch she met face to face with Jason one of the creepy drunks that always flirts with her thinking he has a chance but he doesn't.

"Hi, Izzie." Jason was not bad looking he had light blonde hair a nice body but he really creped her out just like most girls he had this thing of appearing out of know were and with things or they would just so missing it was weird, but Izzie could feel there was something different about him. Different like Peter, and his mother, and even her mother, also like Gabriel. They just felt different. She knew he was going to do something and she was ready for whatever he was going to do, and he did. A knife appeared in his hand it wasn't there a second ago but it was there now. Jason grabbed her arm roughly pulling her into the ally. She gasped clearly freaking out Izzie curly blond hair hitting her face as he pushed up again the putting the knife against her thought. Then something changed. Lights flickering in the already dark alley as Jason clutched at his heart he was in clear pain till he fell to the ground.


End file.
